Kichnar
As the lone gas giant in an otherwise tumultuous, debris-strewn sector, Kichnar (or Sea of Clouds) swings in a lazy path around the edge of the Caspian System. It's a planet of considerable mass, with over a thousand kilometers worth of electrical-storm-tossed atmosphere swirling atop layers of auldahene, methane, hydrogen, and helium. Somewhere in there, several veins of valuable trace gases were found. These were enough to warrant the construction of a remedial drilling & mining rig to be hastily constructed in low orbit to perform light prospecting work. The full potential yield, though, would not be realized for a few decades. Circling the planet are some twenty-nine satellites, most with nothing more than numeric designations. The noteworthy bodies are Sahkjalin (friend of strength), Aph'relin (friend of none), Kezakelin (friend of joyful dancing), as well as four complete ring belts. Sahkjalin retains an atmosphere, and currently supports a few small settlements. Aph'relin is an absolute enigma in the galaxy, having a substantial mass, but with a monstrous hole clean through it. Kichnar's real significance to Caspia is in the form of Kichnar Orbital Station, built around the original mining rig, and the three shipyards arrayed around in high orbit. KOS, as it's called, has completely redefined Caspia's standing in the galaxy, having become a hub of intergalactic commerce, trade, politics, and martial operations. The station is quite large and complex, second only to Bespin's Cloud City. Over three dozen different races are represented in quantity at KOS, since most "fringe" races feel more acceptance here than on Mergansar and Caspar, no matter how intergalactic the two inner worlds project to be. Several large industries also call KOS home, and have shifted their headquarters there, where they feel the accessibility to intergalactic channels and markets is more prevalent. Today, Kichnar occupies an important place in the galactic scene, but yet is still a closely guarded component of the Caspian Democratic Union. There are certainly times that the relationship between Kichnar and her system-sisters gets contestuous, but it never gets to a rebellious state. Perhaps its a reflection of the lazy orbit the planet occupies that inspires this inaction in its populace (though the sprawling Marine base on Sakjahlin probably has something to do with it, too). Life's a Gas Kichnar's atmosphere is composed of hydrogen (H), helium (He), methane (CH4), auldahene (AeH4), and several other trace and noble gasses. Most of the gas harvested by Kichnar Orbital Station is for less demanding purposes and is far less profitable, but the Empire and later Caspian industrialists did entertain the idea of importing beldons from Bespin to start up tibanna production and harvesting, but Kichnar's violent atmospheric conditions squelched that venture. The entire breadth of the planet is constantly spurred by high-velocity winds and electrical storms that make any flight treacherous. Indeed the entire main station, as well as any of the surrounding perimeter platforms and slipways, are all powered in some manner (either primary or secondary) by wind-driven electrical generators designed to remain entrenched in the atmosphere by means of self-powered lift engines with generators feeding long power relays that trail up and off to installations or filling huge batteries that are retrieved by industrious tug-skiffs. Take a Look The wreck of the Celestial Dawn is preserved in the Gelatinous Ion Vapor Shelf (or GIVS) deep in the layers of the gas giant's atmosphere. Category:CDU Planets Category:Non-coded planets From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.